


A Moment For Bliss

by AgentEnglish



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, I'm back on my self indulgent bullshit ya'll, Implied Sexual Content, at the very end, the title is lame but it makes sense, wwe this is your fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentEnglish/pseuds/AgentEnglish
Summary: After weeks of waiting, Alexa is finally close to getherMoment of Bliss with The Man herself. Now, she's trying to make sure nothing ruins it, not even her own guest.





	A Moment For Bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [danskwad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danskwad/gifts).



> This is a result of me being tired of WWE wasting Alexa's time like that.
> 
> This story is inspired by the "Wicked Game" series, by @danskwad. 100/10 definetly recommend. It's kinda set in the same universe. 
> 
> I'm still getting used to writing, so i hope y'all like it

“Tell me again why we’re doing this?”

“To make sure you won’t embarass yourself or _me_ on _my_ show, now focus.”

Alexa was getting impatient. Actually, more impatient than she already was. After weeks of being stuck with guests that did nothing but bring rude interruptions, boring storylines and chaotic brawls to her show, she was getting tired and discouraged. Until Stephanie informed her on the final _A Moment of Bliss_ before WrestleMania: The Man. Becky Lynch. The one guest she wanted since her first promo on RAW after winning the Royal Rumble. Her girlfriend. Alexa felt as if she was told she won a trip to Disney World.

That joy was quickly mixed with anxiety, which led her to summon Becky into her hotel room on Sunday to “rehearse” for their interview. And, as they sat in Alexa’s bed, going through the questions she prepared for the segment, the impatience was returning, this time caused by the redhead’s stubborness to cooperate in their “studying”.

“I just can’t see why bother with this, lass. With your history, we’re prolly getting interrupted before we can even sit down.”

“No we’re not. Not this time.” The blonde reassured firmly, with a confident smile on her face. “Anyone who _dares_ to crash into our interview will have to deal with Braun crashing their car.”

Becky stared at her puzzled.

“He owed me a favor. I might as well use it.” Alexa shrugged.

“And ya didn’t think of using it earlier because…”

“Because it wasn’t important earlier. It wasn’t _you._ ” Alexa looked down at her own hands, until she felt another hand on her face, lifting it up, and received a kiss on the forehead.

“You wanted to talk to me that much, huh?” Becky whispered, smirking.

“Shut up.” Alexa was blushing. “We can’t have a good talk at all if you go in there with this attitude. But at least I don’t need to worry about your dumb jokes anymore.”

Becky laid back, still grinning. “Alright, then. Ask away.”

“Hello, Becky. Welcome to _A Moment of Bliss_.” The blonde started to read her cards. “So, long time no see, huh?”

“Yeah, it sure has been a while since I had you throwing yourself at me.” Becky winked, the smirk still on her face.

The blush once again colored Alexa’s cheeks immediately, her mind returning to their second kiss, when she _literally_ threw herself at the redhead in an alley, the day after FastLane. She buried her head in her hands, entirely run out of patience, with a need to yell as if she was in _A Nightmare on Elm Street_.

“Can you, please, _please_ take this seriously? For fuck’s sake, Becky!”

“Okay, now what’s going on, Lexi? Why are you so stressed about this?” Becky finally noticed the real frustration on her girlfriend’s voice.

“I just want this to be perfect.” Her voice was quiet. “No, I _need_ this to be perfect. You don’t understand.”

“Then explain it, lass.” Becky said, taking her hands. “No more jokes now, I promise ya.”

“This isn’t just about you. Like, of course I want this to be perfect because you’re gonna be my guest, but is not just cause were dating. You’re the biggest star in the company now, Becks. Interviewing you is a big deal, and I need to show them I can handle it after being thrown in all those messes before you. I can’t get back on the ring yet, and this is all I have now, I _need_ to make it work.”

Alexa was about to cry. She kept looking down at her cards the whole time, wiping the tears away from her face.

After a few seconds, Becky pulled her into a hug.

“Lexi, if there’s anyone who can handle me, that one is you. I mean, that’s what you did the entire time you spent on SmackDown.” This made the shorter woman chuckle. “This interview is gonna be perfect, with or without rehearsing, lass. And let me tell ya”, Becky said, making Alexa look up at her, “You don’t need Braun to wreck those cars for you. I’ll do it myself, whenever you ask me.”

Alexa smiled fully then, pulling Becky into a kiss. After they stopped to breathe, the women looked at each other for a few seconds, still smiling, until Becky broke the silence:

“Okay, now where were we?” She pointed at the cards in her girlfriend’s lap, with a look that meant she would stay serious this time.

Alexa looked at them for a second and threw the cards over her shoulder. Turning back to the taller woman, she said:

“I think we rehearsed enough.”

“That’s great, cause you know what?” Becky said, pulling Alexa on top of her. The blonde looked at her curiously.

“I think I'm ready for my moment of Bliss right now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!
> 
> My tumblr: banksploder  
> 


End file.
